Not so Creative Yukong's Bounty
by Xephinetsa
Summary: As the companions prepare to infiltrate the Lotus Assassin Fortress, Jen Zi decides to take on a bounty to keep them distracted from the overwhelming task ahead. As it turns out, "Creative" Yukong isn't so creative after all...


**Title:** (Not so) Creative Yukong's Bounty  
**Author:** Xephinetsa  
**Game:** Jade Empire  
**Pairing:** Jen Zi/Sagacious Zu  
**Disclaimer:** Jade Empire & all characters are © to BioWare

****SPOILER ALERT!****  
If you haven't played Jade Empire, and plan on doing so... then continue at _your own risk!_ This fic contains SPOILERS!

Jen Zi wandered the streets of the Imperial City, followed closely by her two companions; Sagacious Zu and Sky. She currently had no real objective, other than finding something hot to eat. It had been two days since she and her party had arrived in the city after a rather nasty flyer crash near Tien's Landing. Since then they hadn't had time to eat anything but the tasteless rations left over from their trip; which, to her, didn't really qualify as food.  
Certainly not good food, in any case.  
Upon their arrival in the market district, the three comrades were immediately greeted by a rich aroma of smells, ranging from fresh fish to perfectly cooked dumplings. Her mouth began to water; it was all too much for her to take in at one time. She resisted the urge to buy everything she saw and set her mind on purchasing only what they needed.  
Easier said than done.  
Merchants tempted her with all kinds of food, each claiming to have the best quality. It took an enormous amount of self-control to stop herself from eating the food as soon as she bought it. She gave the food to Zu for safe-keeping; knowing that he would not give in to the alluring smell of food and simply devour it all as she and Sky would. "Perhaps a basket would make all this easier to carry," he suggested. "Too heavy for you?" Sky asked, sounding a little too eager. "I'd be glad help you carry the burden…"  
"No. The weight is not the problem. I can barely see where I am going and she continues to pile food on without any sign of stopping."  
Jen Zi, oblivious to Zu's struggle, moved gracefully through the crowd, ducking and weaving when necessary. "Ooh, dumplings!" she cried gleefully and rushed over to a stall where an elderly woman sat. "They're a must!" She took out a small drawstring bag and placed three silver pieces on the counter. When she turned to give Zu the dumplings, she could barely see his face behind the heap of food he was carrying. "Hmm. Perhaps a basket would make all that easier to carry."  
He sighed, but she had no way of knowing that he had said the very same thing just moments before. "I'll buy one… or two. They'll make shopping simpler in the future."

When the three companions finally arrived back at the camp, they all sat down to share a meal together. "These dumplings are divine!" Silk Fox exclaimed, biting into her third already. Sky raised an eyebrow. "Even for someone of your status? I thought you regarded the market sales as 'peasant food'."  
She shot him a look. "Well, it seems I was… was-" she cleared her throat and stared down at her hands. "I'm sorry, what was that? Were you about to admit something?" He was unable to stop himself from grinning widely as he watched the princess struggle to maintain her composure. Jen Zi stifled a laugh. "Well?" Sky pressed, waiting expectantly for an answer.  
"I was wrong!" she blurted out. "There. Are you happy now?"  
He nodded several times, laughing as he did so. She merely crossed her arms and glared. Jen Zi glanced up at Zu who sat alone, away from everyone else. "Excuse me for a second." She stood, walked over and sat down beside him. "You seem troubled," she said.  
"Aren't I always?" he joked, though his voice held no trace of laughter.  
"More so than usual." There was silence. "Are you going to tell me why?"  
"I wasn't planning to."  
"Keeping everything bottled inside only serves to hurt you and others around you. Sometimes it helps to tell someone."  
He sighed and said, "I suppose there's nothing I can say that will change your mind?"  
She shook her head. "Very well, then. I've been thinking about the princess' plan to infiltrate the Lotus Assassins and I'm not sure it's a good idea. I've been there; I know what it's like. I know how easy it is to forget yourself while among them and I – I don't want to lose you."  
"Oh, Zu. Dear Zu…" She slipped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his scarred shoulder. "I'll be fine," she whispered.  
Sky watched enviously as Jen Zi cuddled closer to Sagacious Zu, wishing he were in his place. _Why does she choose him over me?_  
"I found the wine!" The Black Whirlwind bellowed, interrupting his thoughts.

After the meal was finished, Jen Zi, Sky and Zu set off again to speak to Lady Rento for information on Creative Yukong; a man who apparently stolen silver from Lord Rento, her husband. She had insisted on Zu coming along, saying it would "take his mind off his worries". Soon enough, they made it to the tavern that surrounded the Imperial Arena. "In all my years of traveling, I've never encountered a place as lively as the Heart of the Empire Tavern," Sky breathed. All she could do was nod in response. So many people in one place; each with their own lives and problems. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned to see Zu pointing at a woman in a pink and blue kimono. "That's who we want to see," he said. Jen Zi approached her and bowed to show respect.  
"Lady Rento, Captain Sen informed me that you would be willing to speak to me about Creative Yukong."  
"Of course. What would you like to know?"  
"I've been told that he stole silver from your husband; is this true?"  
"No, not at all! He came to me asking for money to help fund his theatrical pursuits and I gave him the silver of my own free will. But when my husband returned home and found out he flew into a rage and declared him a thief! This whole situation is just a big misunderstanding."  
"Do you know where I can find him?" Jen Zi asked, already forming a plan in her mind.  
"Last I heard he was hiding out in the Scholar's Garden. Please, do not hurt him. He doesn't deserve this."  
"Don't worry, my lady. I won't stand for this injustice."

The Scholar's Garden was a lot quieter than the busy streets of the Imperial City. It was a place of debate and arguing; though people tended to say it was more the latter. A gentle breeze washed over her, having an immediate calming effect. She closed her eyes and listened to the slight rusting of the leaves and the soft babbling of a nearby brook. When she reopened her eyes, a small smile touched her lips. Sky leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "I've noticed one of the scholars acting strangely. He keeps looking over his shoulder as if he's expecting someone to jump out at any moment." As he spoke, his lips brushed against her cheek, sending a shiver down her spine. "Perhaps we should ask him some questions."  
Jen Zi led the way, Sky and Zu not far behind. They crossed a large bridge, their shoes creating creaking sounds as the wood beneath their feet moved with them. The suspect looked up as they approached and sighed. "I hope you're not here to pester me. I'm a very busy, important and educated man, you know!"  
"What sorts of studies keep you so busy?" Jen Zi inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
"All manner of studies. The History of Dramatic Systems, Applied Theology and… erm, Celestial Integration! All of these are vital pursuits of knowledge."  
"Why don't you tell me more about the History of Dramatic Systems?"  
Sky almost laughed. "This answer should be interesting," he muttered. "I have a question I would ask of this "scholar" if you would permit me."  
The man continued, completely unaware of their suspicions. "Well, you see, drama can be broken down into several systems, and I study the history of those systems over time. How they've changed and that sort of thing." He seemed pleased with his answer. She nodded, pretending to understand, and then glanced over at Sky. His grin widened. "My friend would like to ask you a question, if you don't mind."  
"Well, of course not. A student of theater, are you?"  
Sky took a breath and put on a serious face. "I was just wondering about the recent shift in dramatic presentations away from the customary iterative productions where the fourth wall is regularly deconstructed. Does the shift towards more codified productions, with barriers established between the presented world and the actual environment, create a more immersive experience?"  
The "scholar" took a step back, his mouth gaping. "I… err. Well, ah…"  
"That's what I thought," Sky said, shaking his head.  
Jen Zi turned, both eyebrows raised in surprise. "Where did _that_ come from?" she asked, baffled. He merely shrugged. "He's not the only one who's had to spend some time hiding in this garden. I, however, did my research. This is clearly Creative Yukong, though I'm not sure he's earned his name."  
"Of course not! I'm… oh, drat. This isn't working at all. How did you know?"  
"Let's call it a hunch," Jen Zi said, smiling. "Now we have to find a way to help you escape."

In the end, it was Zu that came up with a plan. He had been the most unwilling of the group, but had decided to assist anyway. Yukong, dressed as a mercenary, was to walk past and leave through the gate while Jen Zi distracted Sen. "Citizen!" he called out. "I hear there is progress in the search for Creative Yukong! A scholar ran out of the garden after talking to you. Tell me you have good news!"  
"Yukong has left the city," she said, feigning disappointment.  
"How did he get past me? He couldn't access a flyer!" He frowned and looked over at Yukong who had tripped on his own foot. "What _is_ that man doing?"  
"My investigation made it clear that he had already slipped away."  
Sen was only half-listening. "Look at that tart, swinging her hips for that mercenary." He made a disgusted face. "Are you absolutely certain?" he asked, turning back to look at her. She nodded solemnly. Sen sighed. "Well, that's that. I suppose we can't do much about it now. The Imperial Army thanks you for your service, even though you didn't managed to capture him. Is they anything else you need?"  
"I should go."  
"Right you are. Stay safe."  
As they walked back to camp, Zu put his arm around her waist, awkwardly at first, but soon adjusting to it. "Well, that was a waste of time," he muttered.  
"I don't think it was. We helped an innocent man escape his death."  
"Hmph," was all he could say. Or rather, all he _would_ say. Sky trudged along slowly behind them, glowering. She had made her choice, and he had to live with that.

**THE END.**


End file.
